1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to the field of video data distribution systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many home automation systems use coaxial cabling, cat5 or other media to distribute and transport data. In many cases, the use of such cabling requires extensive installation effort and expense. In some cases the cabling supplies data to a graphical user interface (GUI) display device, processor, and a remote control to access the home automation system GUI. The GUI is stored locally on the processor to provide access to home automation and security features via the cabling system. Current home automation systems may use elaborate cabling systems to communicate with specialized controllers, expensive liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, and media centers. Many existing home automation systems and controllers use extensive, complex programming only available through on-site or remote service.